1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for receiving a foot or a boot on a sports apparatus, in particular such as a gliding board.
2. Background Information
Devices of the aforementioned type are used for the practice of snowboarding, skiing on snow, snowshoeing, and the like.
Certain devices according to the prior art include a base plate adapted to receive the foot or the boot, as well as a rear support element, or highback, adapted to support the lower leg of a user. The rear support element is connected to the base plate, generally by means of an articulation, such as a pivot connection, so as to be capable of being folded towards the base plate, i.e., in a closing direction. This reduces the space requirement and facilitates storage of the device. An abutment is also provided which limits the deployment of the rear support element with respect to the base plate, i.e., movement of the rear support element in an opening direction.
This configuration is frequent in snowboarding, wherein both feet of the rider are retained on the same board by means of a pair of retention devices, or bindings, and oriented in a substantially transverse direction with respect to the board, i.e., the feet extending at an angle with respect to a vertical longitudinal median plane of the board. For each such binding, transverse forces are therefore localized toward the ends of the toes or towards the heel. In the case of forces directed toward the ends of the toes, little or no force is opposed by the rear support element. Conversely, during forces directed toward the heel of the rider, the force for which the rear support element must oppose can be substantially high. Consequently, the aforementioned abutment of each binding also opposes such forces. For example, during rearward edging while riding, i.e., when edging toward the heels, the rear support element of each binding transfers rear impulse forces that are transmitted by the lower leg. In other cases, the rear support element returns impulse forces coming from the ground to the rider. These impulse forces, i.e., in both directions, are transferred via the abutment.
The prior art has proposed various structures in order to provide a receiving device, or binding, with ad hoc mechanical properties and characteristics.
In particular, a base plate is known to include a lateral flange and a medial flange connected to one another by a base and an arch, i.e., a heel loop. The base supports the sole of the boot, and the arch extends around the heel, i.e., around the back of the boot. The rear support element is articulated with respect to the base plate in the areas of the intersection of the opposite ends of the arch with respective ones of the flanges, while being arranged forward of the arch. An abutment is fixed to the rear support element so as to be supported by the arch, when the lower leg sends rear impulse forces. This well-tested structure enables a satisfactory control of the board. However, it has some disadvantages.
First, the heel is not optimally supported. This means that the heel is not always held with adequate comfort or precision, at least during certain steering or board-control phases, such as during certain riding modes.
If the rear support element is relatively rigid, for a “sport” riding mode, for example, the contact between the boot and the rear support element is not uniform. In other words, the boot does not completely assume the shape of the rear support element, thereby resulting in an uneven distribution of the pressures related to the contact with one another, certain portions of the boot being overly compressed, while a clearance remains in the areas of other portions.
If the rear support element is more flexible, for a more comfortable steering or riding mode, the contact between the boot and the rear support element is negatively affected by the action of the arch. The arch is rigid, particularly transversely rigid, because it cooperates with the abutment. In fact, the arch returns point loads to the boot, via the abutment and the rear support element, and sometimes only via the rear support element, in the area in which the rear support element comes in direct support on the arch.
Consequently, heel support sometimes lacks comfort and precision, especially in the case of extreme or prolonged use, which negatively affect steering and control of the board.
Another disadvantage is the complexity of the structure. The base plate, with its base and its arch, is a three-dimensional element whose shapes make it difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, the structure according to this first family calls for a rather large number of elements. This is particularly the case for the abutment, whose position is adjustable, and for which it is necessary to provide an adjustment mechanism. In general, at least one screw, a washer, and a nut, in addition to the abutment itself, are necessary to provide the adjustment mechanism. Added to this are a long assembly time, high manufacturing costs, and a considerable weight. This is due partially to the arch, as it must be sufficiently solid to withstand the vertical thrusts exerted by the abutment.
Thus, the known devices, although enabling a satisfactory control of the board with which they are associated, can be further improved.